24 Hours
by torajack
Summary: 24 hours is up! Hope u like it! Huxon all the way! :P. please R & R Vicki Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

This my first ff it will hopefully be 24 hours in the life of Sam! SP pairings! please r&r Vicki x

9 a.m. – 10 a.m.

As DS Sam Nixon walked into the CID office she glanced around to see which of her colleagues were already working. She was really

only interested in one person, the tension between her and Phil had built up over the past months and even throughout her awful

relationship with Stuart it was Phil she confided it and Phil she really wanted more than anything. He wasn't in yet so that gave Sam some

time to calm herself before the day ahead of her. They were working on a serial rapist case and they were going undercover today. They

had a positive ID on the suspect and now all they needed to do was catch him in the 'act'. Although Sam had gone undercover many

times before this time she felt a lot more nervous. She was going to be trying to lure the suspect into raping her and although she and the

rest of the team have been well briefed she still had her doubts about the safety of the investigation. She had just under an hour to prepare

before going into the final briefing. She sat down at her desk and began reading the case notes.

The office door was constantly opening and closing and every time Sam looked up hoping that _He_ would be the next person to walk

through. After 40 minutes of looking and hoping her wish came true, there he was in he dark grey Armani suit and blue shirt as usual no

tie, this was the look that she loved, not what she would normally go for but, seeing Phil wearing a open collar shirt and pristine suit made

her go weak at the knees. As he walked over to his desk he gave Sam a little smile, her heart skipped a beat, and she became fixated on

Phil's movements around the office. As she spotted him walking towards her desk she looked back to her notes and pretended to read.

"How are you feeling about today?" with his hand protectively rested on her shoulder Phil lowered himself and whispered to Sam. Her

heart began to pound and she could barely find the words to answer him.

"A bit nervous but I'm sure it will be fine" she finally answered.

"Don't forget I will be there for you, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise." These words though simple reassured Sam

and confirmed the questions she had been asking herself about Phil. She glanced over at the clock it was 9.55 she looked round at Phil

and began to stand up.

"We had better get to the briefing" As she walked away she could feel Phil's gaze on her following her every move.


	2. Chapter 2

10 a.m. – 9 a.m.

They sat in the briefing room with the other Sun Hill officers for almost an hour; they were given the arrangements for location and timings of each event throughout the day. Sam was going to be meeting the suspect in a restaurant off of North Street; she had arranged to meet him after tracking him on an internet chat site. He has been meeting up with women and girls as young as 15 and raping them. This was their final chance of catching him once this cover had been blown he would know that the police were onto him and is likely to flee the country. This made Sam even more determined to put on a brave face and complete the investigation.

"So, Sam you are going to meet David Roberts inside the restaurant and then try and move the conversation along as much as possible. Phil will be watching the table at all times and if, at any time you feel uncomfortable or need some support leave the main room and wait in the disabled toilets and Phil will meet you ok?" The DCI was confirming the final details before the 11.45 meeting.

"Yes Guv" she passed a grateful look at Phil and he warmly smiled back. As the DCI and Inspector Gold continued the detailing final points Phil reached over for Sam's hand, he gave it a reassuring squeeze and Sam knew that every thing would be fine.

"OK that's everything now we will begin set up at 11 and be prepared to begin observation at 11.45."

Everyone got up and began moving out of the room simultaneously the chatter began.

"Do you want a coffee?" He did it again, he touch her hand, and this time Sam flinched, she realised what she had done and nodded without saying a word. They walked over to the coffee machine in silence.

"Sorry Phil it's just that I'm feeling a bit tense about today that's all, I mean David Roberts is a dangerous man and I still feel a bit vulnerable."


	3. Chapter 3

11 a.m. – 12 a.m.

"You ready Sam?" Phil called her from the CID entrance; she was sitting at her desk preparing for the day ahead. "Sam?"

"Yes, urm… sorry yes I'm on my way" Sam got up and walked over to Phil, he was driving her to the café while the other officers went in the van, that way Phil and Sam wouldn't be as easily recognized. They walked in silence to Phil's car and got in. Sam took a deep breath in.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Remember what I said, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise." Phil gave her hand another reassuring squeeze before starting the car and driving off. Sam could feel her heart pounding and the breaths getting deeper. They drove the 20 minutes to the café in silence; Sam kept looking out of the window the whole time fearing that if she looked at Phil she would loose all concentration.

Once they reached the café Sam got out of the car first, her and Phil were going in at different time.

'Sam?!' Phil called after her.

"Yea?"

"Good luck and listen I'm not going to let anything happen to you ok, I promise"

"Thanks Phil" Sam gave him a little smile before making her way in to the café.

She was shown to a table and sat down. She took a few deep breaths before taking off her coat and getting out a pair of sunglasses, she wasn't going to wear them but it was the 'clue' that David Roberts and her had agreed on so they would recognized each other, obviously Sam knew what he looked like already. She sat nervously for the next 10 minutes waiting for Roberts to arrive. Phil was sitting on the opposite side of the café facing Sam which really reassured her. Outside she could see Jack and Suzie sitting in the car on standby and she was aware that there were some of the relief in the surrounding roads, none of that made her feel completely comfortable however.

She looked up as the café door opened and in walked Roberts looking around the room and hold on to the sunglasses as they agreed. Sam stood up to greet him, he took hold of her hand and kissed it which made her shudder.

"Hi, David I'm Sam, nice to finally meet you" Sam used all of the strength to be calm and polite even though she would like nothing more than to scream 'bastard' at the top of her voice.

"Hello, Sam please lets sit" Even his voice was creepy.

They sat down and looked at the menus in front of them, while Roberts was engrossed in the menu Sam looked over to Phil for comfort, he gave her another heart melting wink, she took a deep breath, smiled and went back to the menu. After 5 minutes of silence Roberts finally spoke.

"Right, shall we order?"


	4. Chapter 4

**12 p.m. – 1 p.m.**

Roberts caught the attention of the waitress and she came over.

"Sam you first" Sam took and deep breath and relayed what she had chosen

"Good choice" Roberts commented, 'good choice!?!' Sam thought 'it is only a sandwich!' Roberts made his selection and the waitress left them alone to begin their 'meeting'. Each question he asked she felt more uncomfortable, he was creepy in everything he did from his voice to his manner he sat opposite Sam asking her questions about her family which she was very uncomfortable with, every now and again he would reach over and stroke her hand making Sam want to vomit. They talked and ate for 30 minutes before Sam excused herself to the toilet. As she walked past she brushed her hand against Phil's shoulder. She walked into the disabled toilet and waiting for her company. While she waited she looked around her:

"Who decided this would be a good place to meet?" she thought "its tiny"

After a couple of minutes she heard and knock on the door and Phil entered.

"Hey you alright?" Phil's voice was so reassuring to Sam that she could have cried.

"Yea, I guess Roberts is so creepy, he keeps stroking my hand and asking me about relationships." Sam was desperately trying to control the quiver in her voice, she felt her legs shaking and sat down on the toilet.

"Listen, I am just on the other side of the room, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, okay? Do you want to carry on?"

"Yea I will be okay I just need a second to calm myself, Thanks Phil." Sam was so grateful that it was Phil that she had been paired with, she knew that Terry or Mickey would have been just as supportive but she wouldn't have felt as comfortable as she did with Phil by her side.

Sam waited for a minute and then stood up ready to face Roberts again. As she turned to the door Phil grabbed her wrist.

"Everything is going to be fine, I promise" He winked at her again, Sam smiled back and headed back to her table.

As she sat down she saw that Roberts had already paid the bill 'Obviously cant stretch past a sandwich' Sam thought.

"It was lovely to finally meet you Sam, we should defiantly do this again." Roberts helped Sam put on her coat, stroking her arm as he did making Sam cringe again.

"That would be great, thanks for a nice lunch, makes a change from my usual desktop lunch" Sam thought she had better put some effort acting interested in Roberts.

They walked out of the café and onto the high street. It was raining heavily now so Sam began looking in her bag for her umbrella.

"Where are you parked then?" Roberts asked

"I'm not I work just round to corner its only bout 10 minutes away, so I walked" Sam quickly replied realising that she didn't actually have her car with her.

"I cant let you walk in the rain my car is close by ill drop you off." Roberts placed his hand on Sam shoulder making her shudder.

"No its fine thanks I'd rather walk it will give me a chance to clear my head, thank you anyway" Sam turned to walk back to Jack car.

"Goodbye then Sam lovely to finally meet you hopefully I will see you again very soon.

"Yea you too, goodbye David." It made Sam cringe just thinking about having to meet up with this man again.

She turned a watched Roberts walk round the corner towards his car, once he was out of sight Sam signalled to Phil to rejoin her.


	5. Chapter 5

1 p.m. – 2 p.m.

"How you feeling?" Phil placed his hand in the small of her back as he guided her across the road.

"Better now that it is over!" Sam felt herself sweating under Phil's touch.

They walked towards the car park; Phil had had to park in a multi storey car park down the road from the café as there was no parking outside at all. As they walked back Sam realised she had left her mobile in the café.

"Oh shit, I've left my phone on the table, you carry on I'll go back and get it and meet you at the car." Sam turned back to retrace her footsteps.

"Okay see you in a bit" Phil called after her.

Sam took the 10 minute walk back to the café where she found her mobile sitting on the table where she left it; she then began her walk back to meet Phil again. As she walked through the alley next to the car park she heard some footsteps behind her. She turned round but there was no-one there, feeling apprehensive she began walking faster, she reached for her mobile in her pocket and began txting Phil;

"_Jst on way bk the alley S x"_

Although she was going to be seeing Phil in less than 10 minutes in light of the current situation she thought that it was safer if she told him where she was. She hit send and looked behind her again as she entered a covered in section of the alley. She took a deep breath as she thought about the events of the day and how they were going to proceed now. Her thoughts then drifted to Phil, her stomach flipped and she felt her heart rate increase again. 'Get a grip Sam' she thought to herself 'he is a friend and colleague, nothing could ever happen, you don't even know how he feels about you!' her mind was buzzing with thoughts of Phil when she heard the footsteps behind her again. She turned round to see who it was when she suddenly saw a shadow over her.

Then black!


	6. Chapter 6

2 p.m. – 3 p.m.

As she came round the extreme pain was all that Sam felt. Her stomach, her head and her wrists aching and so painful. She could feel blood running down the side of her face, 'that must have been where he hit me' Sam thought. Her wrists were tided behind her back and she was lying in was she guessed was the basement of a flat. It was very dark and cold, she was alone, so whoever had taken her had left her. She struggled to manoeuvre herself into a sitting position and winced at the pain as she swung her legs round. She began pulling on the ropes around her wrist and after a lot of trying she managed to free her hands. She pulled her arms round to her knees and hugged hem tightly. She looked at her watch almost 2.30, they couldn't have gone far she thought she was on her way back to Phil at 1.45. Phil, she thought about how worried her would be by know, everyone would be wondering where she was. There would probably be a search party looking for her, retracing the footsteps both she and her abductor took less than an hour ago. She slowly reached in to her coat pocket for her phone, it was gone!

As a tear ran down her cheek she closed her eyes as drifted in and out of consciousness. She was jolted awake by the sound of a door closing near by and heavy footsteps coming closer. The clump of heavy boots sent shivers through Sam's spine and as the door to the basement opened she tried to prepare herself for what lay ahead. Sam's heart went cold as her abductor made himself known, it was David Roberts. 'Oh my God' Sam though 'He knows, he is going to rape me'

"Well, well, well, Sam" Roberts slimed towards her. "Haven't we been naughty, thought you could catch me out, you should have done your homework DS Nixon!" Sam froze under his gaze.

"How did you found out?" Sam could feel her heart pounding.

"Well you didn't do your job very well, while you and your policeman friend were talking about me in the toilet I saw your ID card sticking out of your coat pocket, now that was a very silly thing to do." He spat as he spoke, getting closer and closer to her, her heart pounded against her chest as a tear began to roll down her cheek.

"What do you want from me then? We will do anything; if you let me go we will let you go." She knew it was never going to happen especially now but she had to say something good to use as a bargaining tool. "I promise, we will close the case and won't bother you any more." She took a deep breath and waited for his response.

"I'll think about it, maybe it's you I want, why would I want to let you go?"

He walked back towards the door and turned before he left:

"See you later DS Nixon, I look forward to it"

Sam began to cry as she dreaded what would happen to her.


	7. Chapter 7

3 p.m. – 4 p.m.

The pain was excruciating, her head had stopped bleeding and she could feel the dried blood on the side of her face. She was tired from fighting and crying, David Roberts had been gone for about 40 minutes and it was now almost 3.30. Almost 2 hours after she was taken. 'Where are they?' she thought, 'Where's Phil?' she ached for him to walk into the room, to take her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be fine. She began crying again, she missed him even when they were in the same room, if they were in a briefing she wanted him more than she wanted anyone before, more than Stuart and any other man she had been with. Although she didn't want to admit it she was falling in love with him. The tears continued to roll down her cheeks as the door to the basement re-opened, Roberts walked in and closed the door behind him, her heart rate began to increase again as he walked towards her. She shut her eyes are she waited for her fate.

"Hello, DS Nixon, how are we feeling now?" He slimed

"Like you care, what do you want from me?"

"I think you know what I want from you, and now I'm going to get it

He tied her hands to the water pipe along the far wall, she tried to struggle but this only made him more angry and increase the pain that was shooting through her tiny body. She sobbed as he tormented her:

"I think you really need to reassess you career DS Nixon, you don't seem to be doing a very good detective job do you." He was standing over her glaring at her with his black eyes. "Well now I'm gonna show you exactly what you did want to happen, what you tried to luring me into doing so you can swoop in a arrest me, only now you have no back up, you have no armed officers ready to shoot me, you are all alone just you and me"

Sam cried as Roberts un-buckled his belt and moved closer towards her.

"No, please" Sam yelled she tried to kick him as he came towards her,

"Well that wasn't very nice DS Nixon was it?" He got closer towards her and began un buttoning her trousers, she struggled but his strength was over powering, she cried and screamed as her removed her trouser before his own. He moved closer towards her, she closed her eyes knowing there was nothing she could do.


	8. Chapter 8

4 p.m. – 5 p.m.

The tears streamed down her face when the door burst open and in ran 6 uniformed officer. Roberts jumped up and attempted to run away from them, 4 of the officers chased him while the two others rushed over to free Sam, she cried as she was released, relieved to be finally free from the torture. She stood up and was given a seat, as she sat down she heard running footsteps moving towards the basement.

"Sam" Phil cried as he ran into the room and saw her. She jumped up and ran towards him, he took her in his arms and held onto her tightly. She put her head onto his shoulder and let the tears roll down her face. She knew the other officers could see their embrace but she didn't care, she was safe and Phil was here. She stayed safe in his arms crying for 20 minutes she had forgotten where she was when Smithy came over to them.

"Sam, we are obviously going to need a statement from you at some point but first the DCI wants you to go to St. Hugh's to get checked over."

"Really I'm fine I just need to go home and rest." Sam tried to convince both Smithy and Phil that she was fine.

"Urm, I don't think so Sam, you need to get checked out, I'm not taking no for an answer Sam, look ill take you there and then drop you home afterwards okay?" She held onto Phil's hand tightly secretly grateful that he was being so protective.

"That's sorted then, you two get off to St. Hugh's and I'll get someone to meet you there later for your statement." Smithy gave Sam's arm a reassuring squeeze and went off check on Roberts and the other officers.

"You ready to go?" Phil winked at Sam as they headed out of the room and back to Phil's car. As they walked back into the daylight Sam winced, the light was so bright in comparison to the darkness of the basement she had been trapped in for the pass 3 hours. He held on to her tightly as they walk to the car, being a true gentleman he opened the door for her before walking round to the other side and getting in. He got it as drove off towards the hospital.

They had been driving in silence for 20 minutes when Phil finally spoke:

"I am sorry Sam"

"What have you got to be sorry for, you didn't abduct me?"

"I promised you that I wouldn't let anything happen to you and I let you down." Sam could feel her pulse getting stronger and Phil spoke with such care and compassion in his voice.

"Look, there was nothing you could have done, he knew who I was before we left the café, it was just a matter of time before he acted on the knowledge."

"I am still so sorry though." Phil pulled up outside St. Hugh's "Look you go on in and I'll find somewhere to park." He gave her a wink as she got out of the car and drove off into the car park. She walked into the hospital and went up to the reception desk.


	9. Chapter 9

5 p.m. – 6 p.m.

Sam was shown to a cubicle where she changed into a gown, she still couldn't see why she needed to be here but if it keep Phil happy they she had to oblige. She sat alone for 10 minutes when Phil's head appeared round the side of the curtain.

"Knock, knock, alright if I come in?" He flashed his cheeky grin and Sam and she melted.

"Yea sure" Normally Sam nodded as she tried to cover herself up to protect her modesty.

"How you feeling now?" Phil sat down on the edge of the bed increasing Sam's heart rate but tenfold.

"Much better thanks, if sure I don't need to be here its just bruising I will be fine."

"Come on, its better to get checked out, you have been through a lot Sam you don't want to take any risks." He picked up her hand and gripped it tightly. Sam could feel her palm getting sweaty.

"Phil… I" As she began to speak the cubicle curtain opened and in walked an nurse.

"Hi there Sam, I'm Lisa, I'm just going to check you over and check to see if we need to do any tests."

Phil stood up "I'll wait outside OK, I'll be back later." He gave her another heart melting wink to which she replied with a smile.

"Thanks Phil."

The nurse examined Sam for 20 minutes, checking her for any serious injuries.

"You have been very lucky Sam, there doesn't seem to be any serious injuries just heavy bruising which will be painful for few days but there will be no last physical damage." As she spoke Phil re-entered, the nurse looked back at Sam who agreed that it was OK for Phil to be present. "You need to go home and put your feet up for the rest of the day, get your boyfriend to pamper and spoil you and I'm sure you will recover quicker" She continues looking at Phil. Sam thanked the nurse without correcting her about the 'boyfriend' comment, secretly she liked that other people could see her a Phil as a couple.

"Come on the babe, lets get you home" Phil played alone with the nurses idea and guided Sam out to the hospital reception and then to the car.

Again they drove back to Sam's in silence, Phil stopped outside her house at 5.45 and turned off the engine.

"Thanks for today Phil." Sam smiled as she turned toward Phil.

"You know it's not a problem, I'm just glad your safe that's all." Phil reached over and squeeze Sam's hand. "See you tomorrow then" he winked

"I'll see you tomorrow" Sam winked back, got out of the car and went inside. Once inside she closed the door and sighed. She missed Phil already, 'you have really done it this time Sam' she thought to herself 'you're falling for him.'


	10. Chapter 10

6 p.m. – 7 p.m.

Sam stood in the shower with her eyes closed; she thought about what had happened today and how close she was to dying. This made her realise her true feelings for Phil, she had to do something – NOW! She turned off the shower and reached for a towel, she wrapped it round her petit frame and ran downstairs to call Phil.

"Hello?" there was the voice that melted her heart whenever she heard it, the voice that made her wet even if it was shouting. "Hello?"

"Phil, its Sam, I… erm… I"

"Sam are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine sorry I… erm … just wanted to know I you wanted to go out for dinner tonight, I really don't want to be on my own. Don't worry if you have plans I'll see if Abi is free." There was an air of disappointment in Sam's voice before she even knew the answer.

"Dinner would be great ill pick you up at 7.30"

"See you then!" Sam hung up and breathed a sigh of relief; she had taken the first step.

'Shit, now what am I going to wear' Sam thought.

She headed back upstairs and opened her wardrobe. She pulled out a red halter neck dress where she brought for her cousins wedding last year, that was more of a formal outfit she thought. She put it back and reached for a black strapless dress that accentuated her petit figure, she hunted for a pair of matching shoes and jewellery and began to get ready.


	11. Chapter 11

7 p.m. – 8 p.m.

Sam was nearly ready as she out the final touches to her make up she though about what she was doing. She had been waiting for this night for the past three years and now it was finally happening. Her stomach was cramping and she felt so sick she couldn't imagine how she was possibly going to be able to manage dinner. She finished getting ready and stood back to admire her work in mirror. As she did the door bell rang.

"How is that possible?" she thought, "he can never seem to turn up for work on time but he arrived for a date 10 minutes early!!!"

As Sam walked down the stairs she never felt more nervous, she opened the door and her stomach rolled again, there he was Phil Hunter, he was perfect.

"Well hello DS Hunter!!" Sam could feel herself uncontrollably flirting with Phil

"DS Nixon, WOW!" He replied, this made Sam melt Phil never referred to her using her work name but she really liked it. "

"What's wrong never seen a girl in a dress before?" Sam continued her flirtatious behaviour with a soft smile.

"Course I have but never looking at hot as you!" Sam could feel herself blushing at Phil's comment.

"Come on lets go!" She brushed past Phil giving herself goose pimples.

Phil was taking her to an Italian in town, about at 20 minute drive from Sam's house. The journey seemed to take forever, they sat in silence for most of the way before Phil spoke:

"Good result today, I am so pleased you are safe" He looked over at her and made her blush again.

"I have you to thank for that without you I could be… I could be…" Sam could feel herself welling up,

"Hey, so I didn't mean to upset you, just forget about it, nothing happened you are safe, I am going to make sure it stays that way, I'm just sorry I couldn't stop it before it happened. Let have a good evening yea!" He winked at her again and Sam's heart flipped. They pulled up outside the restaurant and parked, as they went to get out of the car Sam grabbed Phil's hand:

"Thanks Phil, not just for today but for everything if really means a lot to me" Sam smiled as she felt herself blushing. They paused for a minute holding hands before walking into the restaurant.


	12. Chapter 12

8 p.m. – 9 p.m. 

They were shown to a table where Phil pulled out a chair for Sam, she smiled as she sat down and took a menu from the waiter. Phil took up the opposite seat and flashed her a heart melting smile. 'how it is that just one smile could make me feel so great over and over again' Sam thought as she drew her attention back to the menu.

"Do you want a drink?" Phil smiled

"Urm, yes please I'll have a white wine, just a small one thought, gotta be in early tomorrow, we both have"

"Okay but look I think we should make a rule not to talk about work at all tonight"

"Okay but I'll still have a small wine" Sam loved the way Phil made her feel, 'how could he make 'Do you want a drink' sound so sexy?'

As their drinks arrived, they ordered their meals. They sat eating and talking about everything non-work related as they had agreed. Sam took occasional 'sexy' sips from her glass keeping continuous eye contact with Phil. She loved his eyes, not something she would normally look for in a 'partner' if that what she thought her was going to become.

"Sam?" His voice brought her back down to earth

"Yea, sorry" Sam felt herself blush again.

"Sorry and I boring you?" Phil smiled

"No, sorry, I was just urm…" She stumbled trying to think of a better excuse than _ 'I was dreaming about you!'_ "I was think about Roberts actually, I know we agreed not to talk about work but I couldn't help it." Phil smiled and took hold of her hand immediately making her sweat.

"You have had a rough day but … you shouldn't worry about it, I know that is easier said than done" Sam smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek "but you are safe now, I'm going to protect you"

"Come here…" Phil reached forwards and wiped the drop away from her cheek, she felt herself blush and go cold. She held his hand as he moved away and gently kissed it. The texture of his palm against her lips sent a rush of heat and goosebumps over her body. She kissed his thumbs and smiled as she moved his hand back to the table, she held on to it tightly and paused before she spoke:

"I think you need to take me home" Sam smiled and winked as she held Phil's hand. Phil smiled back at her and paid the bill before they left the restaurant and headed to the car.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry this is so short it is difficult to think of something to write during a car journey:P will update again soon Vicki xxx**

9 p.m. – 10 p.m.

Phil lead Sam to the car with his hand placed in the curve of her back giving her goose pimples. He walked round to her side of the car and opened the door. Once she was in he walked round to the drivers side and sat down. He leant over and kissed her cheek. She felt a flush of warmth through her body and gave Phil's knee a squeeze.

"Take me home" Sam whispered with a wink.

Phil started the engine and drove away.

There was an unusual amount of traffic around and this only added to the atmosphere in the car. Sam knew what was going to happen and she was sure Phil did too.

After an 40 minute journey back to Sam's house Phil pulled up outside and switched off the engine.

"I assume you are coming in for coffee!" Sam asked flirtatiously, Phil shot her one of his cheeky smiles and the both got out of the car.

Sam walked up to her front door and unlocked it holding it open for Phil who was following behind her. He walked into the house and passed Sam brushing against her pounding chest. Sam smiled and closed the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**k here is the next chap:P this is where they start becoming M rated so if you dont like or arent allowed to leave now:P **

**please r&r Lv Vicki xxx**

10 p.m. – 11 p.m.

Sam walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on; she walked over to the fridge she noticed Phil leaning against the door frame.

"You can go and sit down, I'll bring the coffees though"

"That's okay I quite like the view here thank you" Phil replied with a wink. Sam smiled and walked back to the kettle waiting for it to boil. She could feel Phil's gaze on her every move, this made her breathing quicken and her heart pound. She made a drinks and walked over to Phil's handing him his before taking a sip out of her own.

They moved into the living room and sat on the cream sofa. Sam leant over and put some music on, she hadn't listened to a CD since she was with Stuart so it was 'greatest love songs' she skipped Stuarts and her song and turned back to Phil.

"Thank you again for today; I honestly don't know what I would have done without you." Sam smiled at Phil who gave her another heart melting wink.

"How many times to I have to tell you, it isn't a problem you know how important you are too me"

"Do I?" Sam flirtatious nature was showing again.

Phil leant in and kissed her softly before moving away.

"If you didn't before then I'm sure you do now" Phil smiled.

"Well that did clear up a few things yea!" Sam smiled and leant toward Phil again. She touched his lips softly but more passionately than before. Her heart was pounding and her legs were shaking if she hadn't have been sitting she was sure she would have fallen over by now.

She pulled away and manoeuvred herself to sit on Phil's lap. She put her arms around Phil's neck and kissed him again, her tongue probing his mouth. Phil had slipped one arm around her waist and was stroking the curve of her back. He moved his other hand between them and under her dress, he moved his fingers below her thong and began touching her. She was so wet and she could tell Phil was enjoying that. He pushed a finger into her opening and moved it slowly in and out. She moaned, quietly at first and then louder, no-one had ever made her feel like this before. Phil moved his hand from Sam's thong and moved it to her mouth, she licked his finger and sucked her own juices moaning and what Phil had got from her. She wanted him more than ever.

"Lets go upstairs" Sam leant forward and kissed Phil again before he picked her up and moved upstairs.


	15. Chapter 15

11 p.m. – 12 a.m.

Phil picked Sam up and carried her upstairs, all the time passionately kissing her, he sat down on her bed and she wrapped her legs around him. He moved down to her neck gently nibbling on her nape. She ran her fingers through his hair and softly pulled the hairs at the top of his neck. She moved her hands round to him front and began unbuttoning his shirt. She kissed his chest in between each button as if checking the new bit of skin felt the same as the last. Once she reached the last button she moved back to his mouth, she locked his lips and slowly massaged his tongue with her own while nibbling on his bottom lip. Phil pulled away making Sam think she had done something wrong. She waited for a second before realising him motives. He ran his hands over the shoulders and down to her back. She reached behind and slowly undid the zip of her dress. Once done her gently pulled it down to reveal her perfect breasts. He kissed her lips before moving down her neck and chest before reaching her right breast. As he moved closer to her nipple Sam felt it harden, then he began licking and sucking her nipple until she moaned. Not letting the left nipple feel rejected he moved his hand and began playing with it, pulling and rubbing it until it hardened. He continued to pull at her dress until was round her waist. She could feel her black thong getting wet on Phil's lap and wanted him more and more. She moved her hands down to Phil's belt and began undoing the buckle, she loosened the zip on his jeans and reached her hand inside to feel his size, this made her wetter than before. He picked her up, turned round and lay her down on the bed. He removed her dress so she was laying in just her thong. She looked like a goddess. To speed things up he took off his trousers and boxer before climbing back onto the bed. He slowly moved his hands up the inside of Sam's legs, once he got to her thigh he stopping teasing her, she knew he would be able to feel how wet she was and begged her to carry on. He lowered his head and took her thong between his teeth and slowly pulled it off. She moaned again but this time it was deeper than before. Phil climbed on top of her and kissed her passionately again, she moaned in to his mouth giving Phil the sign he needed to continue. He moved up and thrust his depth inside her. He moved in and out each time slightly deeper than before. She rocked her hips to his rhythm, perfectly in time they continued. Sam could feel herself cuming and arched her back. She moaned as she felt the explosion inside her and was even more aroused when she realised Phil had cum at the same time. Breathing deeply Phil moved to her side and wrapped his arms round her.


	16. Chapter 16

12 a.m. – 1 a.m.

As her breathing slowed down again she held on to Phil's arms that were tightly wrapped around her. She linked his fingers between her own as he dropped soft kissed down her shoulders and neck.

"Well I think I have an idea of how much I mean to you know" Sam joked

"Good, cos you really do mean so much Sam, I honestly don't know what I would do without you" She turned round so she was facing Phil and kissed his lips softly.

"I am so pleased you feel the same way, how long have you felt like this?" she asked with a smile

"Oh… about 3 and a half years" Phil smiled back "I knew I would get on well with you as soon as we met and I started to get stronger feelings for you pretty soon after that, and you, when did you realise?"

"Probably around the same time" Sam laughed

"We're a right pair aren't we?!" As Phil pulled her close she could smell the sweetness of his skin.

"I am so sorry Phil"

"What for?"

"For everything with Stuart, I don't know what I was thinking!"

"No, neither do I you crazy woman" She gave him a playful punch as he pulled he in for another kiss.

"It's always been you Phil, no-one else just you." She paused as she thought about how appropriate her next comment would be. "I love you" she hoped it wasn't the wrong time to say it, even if it was she didn't care, she did love him and nothing was going to change that.

"Well that's good then isn't it, cos I love you too" Phil smiled as he rolled her onto her back and kissed her passionately moving from her lips to her neck and shoulder. "and you know what, I think I might show you just how much." Sam giggled as Phil moved under the covers.


	17. Chapter 17

1 a.m. – 2 a.m.

Sam moaned as Phil softly and slowly kissed down her body, he went in a line down her neck and then along her collarbone. He moved down to her left breast and kissed it down to her nipple which hardened instantly. Sam felt and wave of goose bumps fall over her and the warmth between her legs grow. Phil took her now erect nipple in his mouth and gently pulled and twisted it. Sam had tried to silence her moans but fail dramatically. Phil moved across to her right breast and did the same again. Sam played with his hair and softly kissed the top of his head. As Phil continued his kissing journey down her body Sam's breathing became faster and the space between her legs grew wetter and warmer.

Phil stopped at her belly button where he swirled him tongue around twice before moving down to her hips, each of which he gently caressed and kissed. Sam wanted him so much, his soft breath on her skin made her crave him. As he kissed her hip he slowly moved his hand up her leg behind her knee and between her thighs. He stop short of the top of her thigh and held his hand there. Sam moaned

"Don't think you are going to stop there" She laughed breathlessly

"Well I was thinking about it" Phil looked up directly into the blonde beauty's eyes

"Oh.. Phil… please" Sam moaned and pleaded until Phil finally gave in.

He moved both his hand and his mouth to her warm centre. He kissed her bundle of nerves while softly holding onto her hips. He flicked his tongue before gently sucking the bundle before him. Sam moaned again, she cried his name as he moved his tongue towards her opening where he tasted her sweet juices. Sam could barely concentrate but, was sure she would explode soon. Phil pushed his tongue into her opening and rolled it softly at first but gradually got faster. Sam cried out as she felt a rush inside her, she could feel her muscles clamping down but Phil didn't stop. He continued to flick his tongue over her bundle of now very sensitive nerve causing Sam to have another orgasm a lot more powerful than the first. He waiting for her muscles to finish contracting before he moved back up her body, he kissed her lips before laying behind her holding tightly. As her breathing slowed back down she gripped Phil's arms

"I still think I love you more" Sam smiled

"Really" Phil laughed "and how do you think you are going to prove that?"


	18. Chapter 18

2 a.m. – 3 a.m.

Sam smiled as she moved down Phil's perfectly toned body, she dropped random kisses along his torso before continuing downwards. She stopped as she reach Phil's manhood. She took his balls in her hands and cupped them softly, squeezing them as he moaned. She moaned back as she saw him harden and grow almost instantly she touch him penis. She took his length in her mouth, still holding his balls. She pushed the tip of her tongue into the end of her hard size and flicked it softly. Phil moaned again and she felt him shudder as she push her tongue harder into his tip. She played with his balls as she took his full length in her mouth. She began to slowly suck while still letting her tongue flick around.

"Oh … God Sam … you are great" Phil was breathless and the tone of his voice urged Sam to continue. She pulled her mouth away and again pushed her tongue into his tip, as she did she gently pulled as his hairs. Phil moaned again and Sam could sense that he was near.

"Sam, you need to move" Phil moaned but Sam stayed where she was "Sam babe, I'm gonna cum" Sam didn't move, as Phil exploded she opened her mouth and let him flow into her. He was warm and salty his taste turning her on. As Phil relaxed again Sam moved back up him body and kissed him. She still had her mouth full so shared this with him, adding to her arousal.

"You dirty cow" Phil laughed, Sam smiled and winked at her lover as he recovered from the shock of himself.

"I aim to please" She laid on top of him and rested her head on his chest. They laid still and in silence for a while, both trying to recover from the past few hours. Sam tried desperately to stay awake, she didn't want to lose any time with Phil, eventually her brain and body got the better of her heart and she drifted off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

3 a.m. – 4 a.m.

Sam woke many times during the night and she was comforted by the warmth of Phil's body so close to her, his arms remained round her holding her tight. She was facing him so she breathed in hard, she love him smell, she didn't know what it was, but she loved it. She loved everything about him, his arms; strong and protective, his eyes; deep and passionate, the compassion he had when her looked at her, she loved him more than anyone else she had been with. She took a deep breath, moved herself closer to Phil's chest and closed her eyes again. As she replayed the events of the past 6 hours in her head she drifted off to sleep once more.

**Sorry this is soooo short!! It is really hard trying to write a sleeping scene from one POV (I was gonna have them both awake but I think they need the sleep:P) I'll update again soon Vicki xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

4 a.m. – 5 a.m.

Sam woke again in pain, she had almost forgotten about her head injuries, her head banging she sat up and looked at the clock 4.15, two hours and she would have to be up and ready for work, she, they would both have to leave the warmth and comfort of the bed and each other. Sam got up and padded into the bathroom. She opened the cabinet and hunted for some painkillers, she popped them out of the silver foil and moved then to her mouth. She filled a glass with water and took a couple of gulps. She put the glass down and looked in the mirror. She smiled at herself, think about Phil and how much she loved him, then her attention was drawn to the stitches in the side of her head, she moved her hair so she could see them better and winced as she touch a particularly painful bit. She decided that the painkiller need to take time to kick in, took another sip from the glass and headed back into the bedroom. She slowly climbed back into bed and laid facing away from Phil. He instantly wrapped his arms around her again and kissed her on the neck.

"You ok babe?" he asked

"Yea thanks night" Sam turned to kiss his cheek before leaning back against him falling asleep once more.

**Again sorry it is so short – they will get longer again soon! Vicki xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

5 a.m. – 6 a.m.

Sam came round from the some what deep sleep she was in, she refused to open her eyes but was aware that it was still dark so was sure that she couldn't possibly need to get up just yet. She pulled herself in Phil again and held him tightly. She clung to his warmth, as she lay there she realised that Phil had only moved during the night to allow her to reposition herself following her bathroom visit. She loved how still he was, she loved that he stayed holding her all night. This was a luxury she wasn't used to with Stuart, she hate it when Stuart stayed over he was a wriggler, constantly moving, he would never hold her all night, he would barely hold her at all. She often though got irritated and went to bed later or got up earlier to shorten the amount of time she had to spent with sleeping Stuart.

She came round from her thoughts and realised she was wrapped in the man of her dreams but was thinking about another, as completed wanker who she could believe she was ever interested in. She made herself comfy on Phil's body and tried to sleep through the final minutes she had until the alarm sounded.

**Again sorry it is short  the next one is longer – I promise! Vicki xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

6 a.m. – 7 a.m.

Sam opened her eyes and was comforted by the arms protecting her. She looked over at the clock and realised there were only 2 minutes until her alarm went off, she set it for 6.05 to allow herself an extra 5 minutes in bed although today she knew that wouldn't be enough. She lay wrapped up in Phil's arms waiting to the signal to get up, savouring every last moment they had together before work. The alarm went off and Sam reached over to turn it off. She felt Phil stirring behind her and turned to face him.

"Good morning babe" Phil smiled at her yet again melting her heart.

"Morning" Sam leant in and kissed him. "We have to get up, Jack want us in for a debriefing at 8.15." Sam got up out of bed and walked toward the door. She looked back at Phil who had already rolled over and fallen back to sleep. She sighed and opened the door.

"Oh how boring my shower will be just me on my own, what will I do" Sam smiled as she walked to the bathroom where she removed her silk nightgown, turned on the shower and got in. She turned back to look at the bathroom door and smiled when she saw Phil standing watching her looking very smug.

"Decided to join me then?" Sam winked and pulled Phil into the shower with her. As the warm water flowed over both of them Phil kissed Sam passionately, she ran her fingers through his wet hair before he pushed her against the shower wall. She moaned into his mouth as he pulled her legs around his waist. She explored his mouth with her tongue as he did the same, flicking his tongue over the roof of her mouth.

They stayed in the shower for 20 minutes, kissing, pleasing each other and exploring their bodies.

"Oh my God" Sam cried, the cold water blasted on their bodies and she jumped put of the shower and quickly wrapped herself in a towel. "The water must have gone off" she continued. She turned round a passed Phil a towel. He took the towel before pulling her into a hug laughing.

"I love you Sam Nixon" he said holding her tightly

"I love you too Phil Hunter" She smiled back before kissing him again. "Come on we better get ready for work otherwise we will be late"

"Owww, do we have too" Phil pulled her back into the embrace.

"Yes DS Hunter we do!" Sam smiled


	23. Chapter 23

7 a.m. – 8 a.m.

They got dressed which took longer than usual as they couldn't seem to keep their hand off of each other. Sam got pleasure just from watch Phil getting dressed, his toned, tanned slowly getting covered up. She walk towards him in just her underwear and kissed him softly. He instantly turned this in the a much more passionate embrace which she didn't object to. He massaged the roof of her mouth with his tongue before she gently nibbled as his bottom lip. They both broke away an smiled

"Come on we really are going to be late" Sam smiled as she walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out the trouser suit combo she was planning to wear that day. She walked back over to the bed and put the jacket and shirt down before stepping into the trousers and pulling them over her slender waist. She could feel Phil's eyes watching her every move:

"See some you like?" She winked

"Well, urm, yes but I was thinking that it would be much better with no clothes on" Phil smiled as he moved closer to her. Sam knew that if they started again then they would defiantly be late for work. She pushed her hand against his chest and push him towards the door.

"Why don't you go and make us a drink and I'll be down in a sec?"

"Ok, if you say so" He reached down and quickly kissed her again before making his way down stairs.

Sam finished getting dressed before following Phil downstairs, she walked into the kitchen where he was holding out a cup of tea for her. She took it from him and took a sip, Phil walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. Sam followed him over and sat on his lap. She put her cup on the table and her arms around her neck, she kissed him softly, Phil tried to take this kiss further but Sam pulled away

"Come on we will be late"

"Urm… excuse me DS Nixon but I think you'll find you started than one" He smiled as she got up a moved over to the sink to wash her cup. She didn't say a word as she walked out into the hallway to get her keys and bag.

"Come along DS Hunter" She opened the front door and walked over to Phil's car. She turned around to look back at the house where she saw Phil miserably walking out. They got into the car and Phil started the engine as he put the car into first he reach across to Sam knee and gently squeezed it.

"Today is going to be a good day" He smiled as they drove off.


	24. Chapter 24

8 a.m. – 9 a.m.

They got into work just after 8, they walked up to the CID office and through the doors. The Sam if felt like a lifetime ago that she was here 23 hours felt like forever, so much had happened for good and for bad.

"Sam, how are you feeling today?" Jack walked over to her as Phil went to get coffees for them both.

"Yea, much better thanks Guv, but tired though" Sam smiled as Phil handed her the coffee.

"That's good, I'll see you in the briefing room in 5 minutes then ok?" Jack walked off leaving the two lovers alone. Sam walked over to her desk and began reading the notes from yesterday's events. Phil pulled up a chair next to her, he sat close, she could feel his breath on her neck, she liked this last night before but now she loved it.

Phil leant in close to her as her read over her shoulder. She reached down and placed her hand onto his knee, then slowly ran it up the inside of his leg. He jumped as her hand grazed the growing bulge in his trousers.

"I think we should go to that briefing, don't you?" Phil stood up and smiled. Although she didn't want to she got up and followed Phil to the briefing room, this time it was her checking him out. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him all through the de-brief. She barely heard anything the Jack or Gina had said, all she could think about was Phil, her and Phil and the better events of the past 24 hours.

She didn't know what the next 24 hours were going to hold, but she did know that the events of the previous 24 were better than she could ever have imagined. She loved Phil and had finally told him, best of all he loved her back. After all the years of tension between then they had finally revealed their feelings for each other, and it had defiantly been worth it. Sam only had one grumble to make about her actions, why on earth hadn't she done it sooner?

**I know the ending isn't great but that was 24 hours in the life of Sam, I only wish that this day could really happen and stay like that:P please pressed the blue button one more time Vicki xxx**


End file.
